From Oblivion
by BlazePheonix
Summary: At the fall of Olympus the last oracle prophesied the return of the fallen gods through empowered descendants. Modern day assassin Lucinda Devereax aka "La Petit Morte' named for her high kill count at the youngest age goes on a quest set by her deceased mother to find gifted children and learn more about her past to save the future once more from Kronos the Titan King.
1. Prologue-Descendant of Zeus

Prologue

"They will return, Son of Perseus." The oracle spoke to Helius in his dreams.

"When? How will they return?" the boy asked.

"When 12 children, descended from the gods and the sacrificing mother stand to call them from Oblivion, the gods will return. The children will be touched by the hand of death, rescued from its grasp by the Twelfth child, Little Death."

"Who is Little Death, what is the child's name? How will we know to find these children?"

"The Little Death will come to you, and you will give her the names of these descendants."

~ Centuries Later~

"Come on Cher, it's the anniversary of your mama's death, you shouldn't be working." A raven haired male took the dagger from her hand.

"I ain't workin' least not on anything for money. That damn owl finally coughed up mama's last letter. Besides cleaning my weapons is relaxing." The girl snatched it back, "Read it."

' My Lucinda,

At last the Owl of Athena has given this letter to you, this means you are ready to fulfill your destiny. In doing so, you will finally meet your father and he will meet you. But first I have one final job for you, leading to this destiny of yours. Take Raven, pack a couple suitcases and go to the Safehouse in New York City. There you will find pictures and a dossier on your first targets, and a better explanation as to what's going on.

Go by the Grace of the Gods, Ma Petit Morte,

All my Love,

Renee Devereaux.'

"Looks like we're going to New York." The male chuckled.

"The tickets are bought and our bags are packed." She kissed his cheek.

The couple flew to New York and went to the safe house as ordered. There the Owl led them to another letter and a manila envelope with the dossier inside. This letter read:

'My Darlings,

When all the gods, but Hades fell into Oblivion centuries ago the last Delphic Oracle saw that they would return called back by their descendants. As you know, Hera the Goddess of Marriage has no such descendant, so an embodiment of the loving mother will stand in that place. Raven, you are descended from Ares, God of War, and you will be a part of this ritual. The other lost boys, and tiny Tina are descendants as well, so you will only have two others to find. The dossier speaks of Aaron and Jaiden, his companion, find them for Aaron is the descendant of Zeus, king of the Gods. There is money for tickets back to the Estate for them. Then you will open the instructions to find Jacobi descendant of Poseidon. Once they are sent on their way you will continue to find Helius, Son of Perseus. He will explain further and take you to your father.

All my love,

Renee Devereax.'

The couple went in search of their target, walking the streets of New York asking anyone they passed with pictures of the pair. After the first day, they decided to take a different approach. Lucinda decided to make a phone call.

"Tech head, I need a favor." She got up the next morning.

"What's up Morte?" the boy on the other end sounded agitated.

"I know you're tired Travis, we were out half the night trying to find this kid."

"Sorry Wendy-girl, the guy doesn't own any credit cards, bank accounts, he's living off the grid."

"That's it, Travis you're a genius." She jumped up, "The grid, Zeus was the Sky god so lightning, we'll look for freak electrical surges."

"By we, you mean me right"

"You know I love you tech head." She smiled.

"Alright, I'm checking now for Freak lightning incidents, power surges and anything electricity related…and, boom, there's an apartment complex on 8th that has had several freak power surges."

"Can you send directions to my PDA, I'll grab Raven and we'll get to him this morning?"

"So Mama Renee's letter said he's one of us, Raven told us."

"Yeah, which explains why you're such an egg head." She teased.

"Just because I get to be the empowered descendant of the Goddess of Wisdom, doesn't mean I'm an egg head." He chuckled, "Direction sent, good luck."

"Much love egg head, I'll see you soon."

"Ditto"

She got off the phone as she walked into the kitchen, hugging Raven as she came in. He kissed her then pointed to the coffee pot and she returned the kiss. "So did Tech find him?"

"Yeah, come on I'll drive."

They finished up, got dressed and got into a black Dodge Charger. They went to the apartment complex, waving Private Investigator I.D's, asking for the manager. An older gentleman came from the office to meet them. "I'm Oliver Randall, I manage this building. Is there a problem?"

"Yes, sir" Lucinda stepped up, her Cajun accent laid on thick, "we're looking for these two, names are Aaron and Jaiden. They ain't in no trouble, we're on an assignment lookin' into some unknown family members. Their names came up in the course of our investigation." She showed him the picture of the two.

"Great kids, they're early twenties and both work nights. Aaron's a dancer so he spends time practicing for shows and Jaiden really don't talk much about his work. They pay their rent on time if not early. They might be up, I can give them a call." Mr. Randall offered.

"That'd be mighty nice of you sir," Raven nodded, "we wouldn't want to go up and make a ruckus if they're sleepin', not for something that can wait."

"You two are the most respectful P.I's I've ever seen, awfully young too." The old man picked up the phone.

"Well I should hope so, mama raised us right." Lucinda hugged him around the waist.

"Her ma took me in when I was eleven, she was thrilled when she saw how smitten we were with each other." Raven explained as the old man looked at them strangely.

Mr. Randall called up to the apartment waited a moment for an answer, "Yes, hello this is Mr. Randall, with whom am I speaking? Jaiden, yes, I'm sorry to call so early but there are a couple of Private Investigators here needing to see you and Aaron about some missing relatives case they're working….send them up? No problem, I just wanted to make sure you boys were awake…you too, son."

"So are we all good?" Lucinda looked hopeful.

"He said Aaron is still asleep but he'd be more than happy to meet with you. That poor boy, he's been sick all week." Mr. Randall sighed, "It's on the fourth floor, apartment 4B, he said just to knock."

"Thanks so much sir, we really do appreciate your help." She smiled, pulling Raven behind her up the stairs.

They went up several flights of stairs to the fourth floor and quickly located the apartment. Lucinda knocked gently, mindful that at least one resident was sleeping still. They listened, a chair moved, footsteps then one, two, three, four locks clicked before the knob was turned. When the door opened a pale blond with green eyes answered the door.

"I'm Jaiden Lawrence, you must be the P.I's Mr. Randall called about." The blonde moved to invite them in.

"Actually we're a little more than that." Lucinda replied, "Our missing family bit is true mind you, but we were curious as to the special nature of your room mate."

"He isn't just my roommate and what special nature do you mean?"

"The freak power surges when he gets emotional, you can't tell us you haven't noticed."

"I've known since we met about his electrical gift, there are no secrets. So what are you real intentions?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

"Miss my lover gives off enough volts to knock out the entire block, you can't really surprise me."

"Fine then, he's the descendant of a god." Lucinda crossed her arms, "Zeus to be exact, there is an old prophesy that says twelve descendants and a loving mother figure will call back the Olympians from Oblivion."

"That's a little hard to believe."

"Trust me if you met some of the people we live with, that'd be nothing."

"So you need him to help you summon an ancient god?"

"More or less to reinstate an ancient Pantheon because apparently if we don't the world's going to end or something, I just know we have to do this."

"That's the funniest thing I've ever heard." A brunette male came from the bedroom, Jaiden rushed to his side.

"Love, you're still sick. Go on back to bed."

"No, I want to hear how I'm important to someone who doesn't exist. I want to hear with my own ears how the hell I went through my whole life had a purpose." The brunette growled, "Come on then, what's this grand scheme?"

"All I know is that Hades is the only god left and there is very little keeping the Titan lord in his cage. Surely you've felt it, empowered as you are."

"What's in it for us?" Aaron glared.

"Something better than a downtown rat hole, second hand clothes and working as a stripper." She answered.

"How'd you figure that?"

"I have an a great sense of observation, no doubt Jaiden here's the bartender there or security," she looked at the blonde, "No doubt with your looks you're a bartender."

"I have too many personal issues to get on the pole." The blonde shrugged.

"I can respect that, now I have a set of plane tickets back to my estate with a room set up for you already no doubt knowing Ethan. You can take them and live with us or you can watch the world fall to hell together. The choice is yours." She handed him the envelope.

"Are you like me?" Aaron asked.

"Yes"

"Who was the god you two descend from?"

"Ares" Raven answered, "God of War"

"I don't know, my mother left me a letter, I go on to meet with someone who might."

"Good luck to you both then, and we will meet again at this estate of yours."

"They'll be waiting for you, each of them have learned they are a part of this too. Trust me when I say they are as lost as we are."

"Until then, good luck."


	2. Chapter One-Descendant of Poseidon

A/N: I totally almost forgot, I don't own any of the Clash/Wrath characters or plot. Lulu and her family are all mine.

Chapter One - Descendant of Poseidon and Meeting Demigods

The couple went on with the instructions to California, to find Jacobi Dawson the descendant of Poseidon. Lucinda woke on the veranda of their safe house standing with a cup of coffee and basking in the sunlight and the beautiful scenery. This house was right on the water, with its own private beach.

She decided to walk on the dock where the ships gathered, leaving a note for Raven she slipped on her shoes and an MP3 player. She waved at several of the fisherman who spotted her stopping as she nearly ran into a dock worker. "My apologies, I really should be more careful." She smiled.

"Not a problem, miss" the man had to be at least six years her elder long dread locks and eyes like the sea.

"It's Lulu, and you are?" she introduced herself.

"Ajinor" he kissed her hand.

"Well met," she bit her lip, "do you live around here? I'm kind of new and am trying to find someone. I was hoping someone here may know him."

"Ajinor's just come to port after a long stint miss, he wouldn't know his own mother." Another man laughed, "My name's Perseus."

"Like the Greek Hero?"

"My parents were strange."

"Lucinda, Lulu for short, I have the same problem except it was just me and my mom. I'm looking for a Jacobi Dawson. I have a picture here. I was told he hangs around the docks a lot."

"I'm Jacobi Dawson," the boy from the picture stepped up, "how can I help you?"

"I was told to invite you to lunch at our place. Do you know a Melody Sapphire?"

"She is my cousin" he looked spooked.

"Her father is a benefactor of our little organization, he told me you would be the best man for this little job of ours."

"Sure, you got an address?" he asked.

"Actually I'm staying in that cute little villa there. So I'll see you there."

"Who would ignore an invitation from a beauty like you especially when my Uncle has sent you my way?" Jacobi nodded.

"Great, then today's my lucky day, thanks so much for your help." She waved and left.

Lucinda returned to the house to find Raven was up and having breakfast. She kissed his cheek and sat beside him. He finished the bit in his mouth before speaking. "What has you so excited my love?"

"I found Jacobi, and I think I found a couple of demigods. Perseus and Ajinor. The stories say that Hades gave them immortality because they were all he had left of his brothers."

"We'll have to tread lightly if this port is Ajinor's territory."

"It's a good thing Triton's been watching over Jacobi, he knows already what we're up to. I threw Melody's name out there and he perked up quick."

"That's a small bonus."

"I think he's been flying under their radar and they were both at that port today."

"We don't want to expose him if he doesn't want them to know."

"I don't" Jacobi came from the deck, "sorry about the break in but that was close."

"So they are the Ajinor and Perseus?" Lucinda asked.

"Indeed they are, they found me through Helius, son of Perseus. He keeps a record of the descendants. You may have put yourself on their radar. Luckily Ajinor and Triton aren't close enough for the pirate to know his niece's nickname."

"Blessed are our ancestors then for small graces."

"Have you found the others?"

"They are collected at my family Estate, I'm Lucinda Devereaux by the way, this is Raven."

"So what is next on your little quest?" Jacobi inquired.

"We need Helius' journal."

"That won't happen, it's hidden in the Underworld."

"Then we'll have to improvise, Raven we're going clubbing tonight. Our spy guy informed us that he likes to party."

Lulu walked into the club, her long black hair cascaded over sun-kissed skin. She wore tight black leather pants and a matching leather halter with four inch spiked heels. Raven followed on her left in black jeans, a red muscle shirt and a black leather jacket. Jacobi came behind them in black skinny jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt.

"Have you ever seen him?" Raven asked Jacobi.

"Never, he'd blend in here anyway."

"Not really." Lucinda put her communicator in her ear, "watch Perseus and Ajinor. They won't take their eyes off him. When you see him let me know." Her eyes flashed black for a second.

"We'll have to blend in, if they spot us…"

"We won't take him, my shadow will." She caressed her choker.

They split up, blending in with the crowd while covertly watching Perseus and Ajinor at the bar for clues. Raven caught him when he waved to Ajinor before going over to get a drink. "Babe, I found him, he's at the bar now." He spoke.

"What's he wearing?"

"Black blazer, gold eagle tattooed on his neck, this dude really knows how to respect heritage."

"I got him once he goes back into the throng." She activated the magic in her gem on her choker.

"We need to get out of here before we're spotted. I don't want to come up anymore on their radar." Jacobi spoke up.

"We leave separately; if we go together people will notice. It'll be hard enough to conceal someone disappearing through the floor even with my level of magic."

"Jacobi go now, Lulu will make for the door and exit once it's done. While their trying to figure out what happened I'll slip the phone in Ajinor's jacket." Raven elaborated.

Jacobi made his way to the bar took a couple shots and paid his tab. "Headin' out already?" the bartender asked.

"Yeah, got a plane to catch tomorrow, don't want to miss it."

"What about your friends?"

"She pleaded with him for a couple more songs. They ain't plannin' on sleepin' till the plane ride so it's all good."

"Where are you heading?" Perseus asked.

"Europe, my uncle's called me home for a tad; he and my father never got to make it right so he tries to do right by me. He invited me to stay for a few months."

"So when'll we be seeing you around the docks again, friend?" Ajinor asked.

"I'll be back, not sure when. I have a feeling I'll be going where ever the wind may take me. I never stay anywhere too long." Jacobi shrugged.

"Good luck and safe travels then to you."

"Thanks, see you around." Jacobi waved and left before talking on his communicator, "By the gods that was awkward."

"You did good Jack." Raven complimented.

Lucinda moved toward the door without raising suspicion after tucking a burn phone in Ajinor's jacket. Once the trio was safely out of the club, Helius vanished through the floor before his father and Ajinor could get to him. Lucinda snuck up tucking a burn phone into Ajinor's jacket before the trio vanished through a shadow portal.

Ajinor followed Perseus out, trying to keep him under control. Then he felt something vibrate in his pocket. He took the phone out and flipped it open. There was a text that read:

'The Book for Helius, no negotiating. No harm will come to him.

-La Petit Morte'

"Perseus look at this." the Sea demigod showed him the text.

"We don't know where it is."

"Hades would. "

"I think we need to see uncle."

The two went back to the house using the massive mirror in the hall to contact Hades. The God of the Underworld sat upon his throne, "It has been some time Perseus, Ajinor."

"Fifty years in a flash, you should see Helius." Ajinor chuckled.

"We need the book, we know Helius has you hide it."

"Why?"

"Someone's kidnapped him, right out from under us literally." Ajinor explained.

"It is aboard Charon's vessel…"Hades vanished, reappearing beside them in a cloud of smoke, the book in hand, "Where are you to meet?"

"I asked" Ajinor held up the burn phone, "someone slipped this in my pocket. I'm still waiting on an answer." it began to vibrate.

" 'Come to the cemetery, bring Lord Hades if you so desire. We know you went to him. As we promised no harm will come to Helius.' " Ajinor read.

"How'd they…" Perseus looked puzzled.

"Helius must have told them."

**POV change**

"All you had to do was ask." Helius sat locked in a study.

"This was more fun."

"You are disturbed."

"That's the fun."

"So Renee's letter was finally released."

"You knew?"

**POV change**

"I don't like not knowing anything about them. " Perseus said.

"So let's look her up." Ajinor took out his phone and started looking up the nickname online, " It says here her real name is Lucinda Devereaux, niece of CIA operative Jesse Devereaux. Her mother, Renee, died in a freak accident when Lucinda and Renee's ward Raven were only twelve." he showed a picture of her from her facebook page.

"Who are all the others?"

"Part of a government project, gifted children, if you add nine years and several inches of hair that's the girl from the docks."

"What else can you find?"

"Well this is interesting, other than her nickname La Petit Morte, Little Death, she's also been called Mistress of the Dark and puts down her favorite books include In Silent Graves and Mistress in the Art of Death. She's definitely a little off."

"That is a disturbing pattern."

"Only to you two perhaps."Hades spoke up, looking at her picture.

"You know something."

"I do, she won't harm your boy."

"How do you know?"

"What has she to gain from harming her own second cousin?"

**That night in the cemetary**

"We have the book, show yourself Lucinda."Perseus called.

"What a smart one he is." Raven appeared, holding Helius by a set of shackles.

"Let him go." Perseus growled.

"Relax cousin," Lucinda snapped her fingers and the shackles came off, "you are such a sourpuss. We were only having a little fun. Weren't we babe." she smiled as Raven wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It was pretty fun, but you know the longer we spend on this little escapade…"he flexed his hands, "Let's just say we may have to give Gabriel a call." he nipped at her neck.

"I see your mother passed on my gift." Hades cleared his throat.

"She said my dad gave it to her, that was the last time she saw him." Lucinda touched the crystal on her choker.

"I did, she came to me." Hades walked toward her, "She never told me about you."

"She's not allowed to," Lucinda shrugged, "I was twelve, if you found out who knows who else would've figured it out. She had to keep me safe," she looked at Helius, "Touched by death, saved from death. It had to be me."

"Yours is the only magic left strong enough to do it." Helius shrugged.

"Yeah, that's what she said too. Grandmother said there's no magic left among them that could do it. Mama always said I'd give 'em hell, guess she wasn't kidding."


	3. Chapter Two - All under one roof

Chapter Two A few days later at the Estate

Lucinda pulled her keyring of her jeans setting her backpack on the ground. She unlocked the door and went for her backpack before Raven grabbed it up. "I got it babe, home sweet home." he stepped aside to let her in. Perseus, Ajinor and Helius followed after, before coming in and closing the door.

"Lulu!" a little girl came up and hugged her, "Raven, you're home!"

"Hey Tina," Lucinda picked her up on her hip, "have you been a good girl for uncle Jesse and uncle David?"

"I sure have, come on you have to see my new thing." Tina squirmed to be put down then pulled the older girl by the hand.

"Later sweetie, we have guests." Lucinda didn't get far before stopping the little girl.

"Are they like you?" Tina looked to Perseus and Ajinor.

"They are, sons of my uncles, my father's brothers." Lucinda smiled at the little girl, "Speaking of brothers ,where are our brothers and sisters?"

"Most are in their rooms, Ethan had a date, Uncle Jesse got called on a emer-gen-cy( * she's sounding it out remember she's five*) and uncle David is making dinner with Jaiden, Gabriel and Cookie."

"How are our new brothers?" Lucinda walked on, following the little girl.

"Aaron is still sick but Jaiden is lots of fun. He likes to watch me make my things." Tina led them all to the kitchen.

"Lucinda, darling, you're home." an older male with red hair approached her, hugging her loosely to avoid tarnishing her clothes with flour, "You brought more friends, good I had hoped my hunch had been correct."

"Thank you uncle David," she returned the hug, "we've missed you too." she smiled.

"Raven, my boy, haven't caused too much mayhem have we." the older male teased.

"No sir," Raven shook his head, "This is Jacobi, the last piece we need. And these are…"

"Perseus, Ajinor and Helius, I am aware." David nodded a welcome, "You all must be tired," David looked past them to the entryway, " Melinda will show you to the rooms Ethan has done up so you can rest up before dinner."

"I actually came for Jaiden," the lavender eyed girl responded, "Aaron needs you. But sure I can give them the quick tour before back to business." she went to hug Lucinda and Raven, "I've missed you both. Thank the powers you're both safe."

"Melinda, if you would please." David urged her.

"Right, sorry, come on Ethan's prepared a couple guest rooms for you." she turned and led them away.

"What is it?" Lucinda asked.

"Tina go play please." David looked to the little girl who did as she was told without question.

"Uncle David"

"I merely thought for a proper introduction you would want as few as possible." David felt the God of the Underworld appear in the dining room past the kitchen.

"I'm going to take these to our room." Raven kissed her cheek, "I love you." he whispered against her skin.

"I love you too." she turned her head to kiss him, "After this we should take a long bath before dinner." she replied softly.

"My queen, you tease." Raven chuckled, "go and meet your father." he turned and left.

Lucinda continued through the kitchen, nodding to Gabriel as she passed, he returned the gesture then put his finger to his lips earning a nod of understanding before entering the dining room and closing the door. She took a breath, standing tall in her denim jeans, a red tank top and black combat boots. "You look like your mother." Hades spoke after several moments.

"So everyone says, they also say that the color scheme is your side of the family." she chewed her lip.

"Color scheme?"

"Mom's family is all blondes with blue or green eyes, I'm a brunette with hazel eyes."

"Ah, yes, that you do get from my family." He nodded.

"This is definitely not how I imagined this?" she sighed.

"How did you imagine our meeting would be?"

"There were several ideas, stupid kid stuff but this is definitely far from it. The first thing that's wrong is I'm in the process of trying to stop my grandfather from setting the world on fire, again. That being because I'm the hero of some prophecy from the last time he tried to set the world of fire."

"I had never imagined such prophecy would ever come to pass, how do you intend to do such a thing?" Hades inquired.

"Do you feel it?" she looked around.

"Feel what, my dear?"

"The raw power in this house, each member of our project emits power of a different nature."

"The little girl I saw you holding before you entered, and the two young men from the cemetery."

"Empowered decendants of the family, Tina is the house of fire descended from my dear cousin Hephaestus. The young men, Jacobi and Raven, descend from your brother Poseidon and cousin Ares."

"When twelve are collected, you have them." Hades looked surprised.

"One Sacrificing mother and Little Death, Mama and me, and the circle is complete." Lucinda sniffed, "She died protecting me and Raven and the others from Atlas. He knows we're out there, the wards are stronger now so he can't find us but he's no doubt told Grandfather that we've been collected."

"You intend to call them back from Oblivion."

"Yes, and I intend to do it tonight." Lucinda breathed slowly, "Grandmother said it had to be tonight."

"Rhea? Mother Rhea, she talks to you."

"Only when she feels we need to hear her, mostly she listens." Lucinda nodded.

There was a knock at the kitchen door, before Gabriel entered. "We have company, princess." the blonde held up a staff.

"Atlas?"

"And he brought friends"

"Let's have some fun." Lucinda's eyes glowed for a second before touching an intercom button on the wall, "This is a not a drill, we have a global intruder, all hands on deck." her voice played over a PA system.

"global intruder" Hades looked amused.

"Tina doesn't understand just that there's an intruder and she needs to go to the panic room until one of us comes for her." Lucinda took a charm off her bracelet, watching as it turned into a sword. She walked through the kitchen the sword in hand, sensing her father following behind her.

"Go get'em tiger." David chuckled.

Lucinda joined Raven and several others, each carrying a weapon nearly identical to that of their ancestor. "Their trapped in the net Rosa made on the outer perimeter." the lavender eyed girl from before, Melinda, reported.

"There were others who followed after, passed over their trapped compatriots." her twin, a male armed with a silver bow continued.

"Gabriel can't help this time guys, he's depleted." Lucinda smirked, "Let loose and don't give them an opening."

"Mama is waiting nearby, should we call on her?" Raven looked to the lake.

"Not yet, let some of them get close though. She will deal with them." Lucinda replied.

The fighting was short, Hades was surprised this rag-tag band of teenagers was so powerful. His daughter led some of them into the woods the monsters were unable to resist giving chase to a demigoddess. Before they could catch up she was up a tree, her eyes glowing and the crystal around her neck shown bright for just a moment. Then everything was silent and the beasts lay dead arrows and daggers through them with deadly precision.

Raven, Jacobi and a young lady were near the edge of the lake battling up close with the monsters Atlas had brought to assist him. While the two boys were distracted, the girl was knocked back landing with a splash in the lake. Without pause the beast went into the lake after her as she swam for the dock. She pulled herself onto the edge of the pier and looked around as if searching for something in the water as the beast grew closer. "Mama help" she called out, pushing herself further up the pier toward solid ground and away from the monster.

Out of nowhere a massive crocodile comes out of the water and sinks it massive teeth into the beast dragging it to a watery grave. A younger boy who'd been in the woods with Lucinda and the twins hold out his hand to help her up, "Lean on this." he offers his staff.

"Thanks Eric," she let him help her away.

It didn't take much longer before the battle was done and they regrouped surrounded by their fallen enemies. Melinda approached the girl, laying her hand over her ankle. "You really have to be more careful Alexis." she chastised, healing the sprain.

"Sorry Mel, I'm a party girl not a true warrior." the other girl shrugged.

"You are what you choose to be Alexis. Our powers don't dictate our lives." Raven sat on the porch cleaning his sword.

"We're asleep for a couple hours and you lot go killing monsters, not cool at all." Ajinor came out as a black mustang rolled up.

"My thoughts exactly," a blonde haired male got out of the driver's side.

"What went on here?" a dark skinned man with braids down to his shoulders came out the passenger's side.

"Monsters, there's a Titan trying to destroy humanity, same shit different day." Raven greeted the second male, "It's been too long Terrell, you still play in the cage?"

"Hell yeah" Terrell wrapped his arms around the smaller blonde male, "that's when I'm not with Ethan of course."

"I'm going to get Tina from the panic room," Lucinda got up and walked inside, "dinner is probably nearly done go wash up." she added.

Hades followed his daughter down to the basement quietly waiting for her acknowledgement. "If you want to talk all you have to do is say something." she spoke up as she entered a code on the panel then placed her palm on the scanner.

"I merely wish to see this 'panic room' of yours." Hades nodded.

"You're such a terrible liar." Lucinda laughed, "How did you ever fool uncle so well?" she lifted Tina up and turned to go to the dining hall.

"He sees what he wishes, it is always been his flaw."

"Will you join us for dinner? It won't be some grand thing but we are all family here and that is what matters."

"I see no harm is staying, you did say your ritual was to be tonight did you not?"

"I did, and it will be soon after dinner. I can't perform such a powerful ritual on an empty stomach, plus I think some of my cousins will want to be here when all is done."

"Cousins?"

"Eros, Anteros and their brothers, they come around quite a bit, especially since Ethan's come of age."

"Ah" he followed her up into the parlor.

"We heard our names." Eros took little Tina from Lucinda and twirled her around her laughter filling the room.

"I missed you Uncle Eros." the little girl hugged him around the neck.

"You missed us?" Eros smiled, "We've not been gone that long have we?" he looked to his brothers who shrugged, playing along.

"It must have been a really long time for Tiny Tina to miss us." Anteros laughed, taking the girl from his brother, "It was a super long time Uncle Anteros, you can't go away no more." she hugged him.

"No more?" Anteros smiled, "but princess we have to make sure there is love for the people remember."

"Fine" Tina huffed, "but no more staying gone so long."

"I promise princess," he chuckled, "come see what I brought for you."

Lucinda and her father watched the display in silence before she turned to the dining room. She stood on the wall, David setting everything out on the table stopping to kiss her temple. "Your mama would be proud of you Cher."

"I know" she smiled.

"You got a great girl, my lord." David looked to the god.

"So it appears."

"Go get your siblings, would you Lulu." David nodded toward the kitchen.

"Sure, Tina's in the den with Eros and his brothers."

"Is Phobos with them?"

"He texted earlier, said he was going to be late. He's giving the other properties a once over."

"By himself?"

"He's got a bug up his ass again, what else is new?" she shrugged and left, enjoying the shocked sound from her father.

"Is she always so…" Hades watched her leave.

"Crass, yeah, she gets it from her mama." David laughed pointing somewhere on the table for Gabriel to set another tray of food.

"Is it always so grand?" Hades looked at the spread.

"Not really, but tonight is special for all of them." Gabriel answered, "Tonight is about something the kids in this house have been waiting their whole lives for."

"What part do you play in all this?" the god inquired.

"I'm simply an observer like Jaiden and Terrell, supporting the only family I have ever had."

"My ears were burning," Terrell came in first, with an arm around Ethan's waist.

"We were talking about our place in this ceremony."

"Yeah well from the looks of it Jaiden's gonna be doing more than watch." Terrell looked at the older males.

"I can handle myself." Aaron glared before sitting in a chair, the lights flickering.

"I'm sure but you still look like you're gonna toss at any minute." Terrell nodded as Raven came in with the others, "Ain't that right Raven?"

"The concern crossed our minds, we take care of our own." Raven sat in his usual place.

"So who's excited?" Eros and his brothers walked into the dining hall, bowing their heads respectfully to Hades before sitting amongst the rest of the house as if this were simply a family dinner.

"Lucinda left you the head of the table," Anteros leaned close as he walked in, "Usually she or her uncle sit there but she's left it open for you."

"Thank you for the clarification." Hades turned and went to sit at the head of the table, his daughter to his left.

Hades observed the scene before him with curiosity, all these young adults and children were laughing amiably amidst three demigods and several gods, all of whom laughed along with them. But he noticed to empty chairs with plates set for them. Before he could inquire in walked two men, Phobos and the other greatly resembled Lucinda's mother. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Jesse was looking at Lucinda.

"Uncle Jesse!" she bolted up, rushing into his arms, "You would not believe the adventure we had."

"Considering your father is sitting at our table, I'm sure it's quite a tale." he laughed, "But come let's eat. The good mother has been whispering to everyone that it is tonight."

"We're all excited." Tina giggled, as Eros tickled her, "Stop it uncle Eros." she giggled.

"Not at the table please darling." Psyche chastised him gently.

Hades observed as everyone laughed and joked as if they were not about to change history. He watched his daughter, who he'd known for a couple days, celebrating with the family she'd known her whole life.

"Hey everyone," Alexis stood up.

"Keg Girl's got a toast for us." Vincent raised his glass playfully.

"Shut it Moonlight," the gray eyed young boy put in.

"Thank you Tech," Alexis smiled, "And yes, I would like to make a toast. First, to our big sister and her unwavering support of all of us"

"To Lulu" they all raised their glasses.

"Next to the new additions to our family" again everyone raised their glass.

"And finally to the woman who brought us all together, who made all of this possible."

"To Mama Renee"

"I have one more to add, if I may Alexis." Eros stood up.

"Sure, you're always more than welcome to steal my thunder." she made a silly face at him, sticking out her tongue.

"I think Aaron has more than enough to cover what I've stolen." Eros laughed.

"I'm sure I can muster a little extra." Aaron smiled, his eyes glittering with tiny bolts of lightning.

"For millennia we have watched, myself and Psyche, my brothers, our cousins and our enemies have watched for the day all of the Pantheon would be collected through the empowered descendants. So I raise a toast to all of you and to Fate who brought you all to us."Eros raised his glass, his brothers, wife and Hades himself followed him.


End file.
